


The Guardian

by ThePreciousPurrsian



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Odyssey
Genre: Angel Healing, Angel Wings, Archangels, Assassin's Creed: Odyssey, Deimos!Alexios - Freeform, Destiny, Divine Protection, Family Feels, Fate, Gen, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Loneliness, Minor Violence, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Songfiction, Suicidal Thoughts, The Reader is an angel, a guardian angel - Freeform, deimos needs someone to listen to him, fem!reader - Freeform, tough past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePreciousPurrsian/pseuds/ThePreciousPurrsian
Summary: .This young boy… there’s just so much going on inside that head of his. This spiritual being, a lonely soul, suppressing his humanly feelings and instead attempting to cope with his so-called immortal demigod body… Deimos… no, Alexios. That’s the name his parents gave him.His journey is different than anyone else in this land. Not even I had protected such a fate before him. It’s not an easy one, not even for the half-tainted one he is but if he was born with pain, he’s got the strength to rise and stand on his own feet as well..This song-fiction is inspired by Sia's 'Angel by the wings'.
Relationships: Alexios & reader (Assassin's Creed), Alexios (Assassin's Creed)/Reader, Deimos & reader (Assassin's Creed), Deimos (Assassin's Creed)/Reader
Kudos: 2





	The Guardian

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Fates Name is Kandomere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837569) by [Bearfacewean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfacewean/pseuds/Bearfacewean). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s not my duty to interfere at all. It’s not his day to say goodbye to his mortal body either.

.

.

My name cannot be pronounced.

My silhouette cannot be seen.

And my existence is beyond the comprehension of a mortal’s mind.

I watch him as he wakes up from the little sleep he had. I tried my best to keep the nightmares away from his unconscious mind; so that his tired body could get some rest. As always, _the grandchild of Leonidas_ gets out of his bedroll and splashes some water on his face. He’s quick to put on the grey chiton which is then swiftly followed by his black and gold armor. Yes, years of wearing polished or unpolished breastplates has practiced him well. Tying half of his hair into a small knot, he picks up his blade - _The_ _sword of_ _Damokles_.

Again and again, he’s ready to go. To do the Cult’s bidding once more.

The mass murder and terrors he commits, doesn’t only affect himself and turn his fragile heart darker. For my duty, I am bound to him and a reflection of such actions always leaves a mark on my wings; a white feather turns black each time an innocent falls dead to the coldness of his blade. If this human knew how much energy it takes for my black feathers to grow back white again, he would reconsider and think better of his doings but…

No, I am not to stop him; I cannot. My responsibility is to stay close to him, to protect him; regardless of what he decides or is forced to do. **And I know that for a big part,** **he’s not to blame for his own ruthlessness**.

The clatter and clunk of his boots echo in the cave as I follow him till he makes his way out of this secret place beneath the old sanctuary. He’s got an assignment to fulfill and that’s taking down a general while his men escort him to the military fortress.

It’s been 18 years in human’s language. 18 springs have passed since his birth and he’s grown into a man. For me, it’s been a mere blink. When I accepted to be his guardian angel, I knew what he would go through. He would be thrown off a mountain as an innocent infant but he’d survive. A group of sinful people filled with greed would take him under their wing and he’d be forced to endure a torturous childhood. It was all written in his fate; due to the actions of the ones close to him and neither he or I or anyone else could do anything to change it. He was a child and hadn’t a chance to choose and it has never ever been my role to make a change in the fate of the humans under my protection.

What is done cannot be undone; the past cannot be changed but his future can be a different story all together -It is up to him and I can see it clearly. His fate is in his own hands. Like any other human, he has a free will and therefore his decisions will make his destiny.

He grabs a horse, a black mare, and rides off. My silhouette hovers right above his head. I glance over the surroundings; making sure there is nothing threating him. He only stops when he reaches a thick canopy of trees. This is the place where the general will pass for the last time in his life before falling dead to Deimos’ sword.

Still so dark in the early morning -it’s twilight. The wolves are howling in far away. My human is waiting for general’s arrival.

His journey is different than anyone else in this land. Not even I had protected such a fate before him. It’s not an easy one, not even for the half-tainted one he is but if he was born with pain, he’s got the strength to rise and stand on his own feet as well.

This young boy… there’s just so much going on inside that head of his. This spiritual being, a lonely soul, suppressing his humanly feelings and instead attempting to cope with his so-called immortal demigod body… Deimos… no, Alexios. That’s the name his parents gave him. Despite all his bitterness and stubbornness, inside this steel armor he is just an emotionally broken being. I’ve heard his silent cries. I’ve seen him shedding tears when alone; sometimes doubting the words of the Cult about being a demigod… about who he is and what his destiny is meant to be. ‘Why should I exist when all I ever do is surviving?’ Only I know and see him curling to himself at nights; weeping in the dark of the cave, cursing the Cult’s brutes that give him pain and wishing his mother hadn’t abandoned him. So that he would have a family and a home to stay. He wouldn’t be alone. Alas, he never knew he wasn’t truly alone, did he?? I was always at his side, invisible and silent but always listening and never been merciless.

♪ _Oh so, your wounds they show_

_I know you have never felt so alone_

_But hold on, head up, be strong_

_Oh hold on, hold on until you hear them come_

_Here they come, oh_ ♪

All his life he’s been through a lot. I’ve seen him trying to heal himself. Bandaging the wounds of his past with food, with wine, with overworking himself on training camps, with sex. But eventually it all oozed through and stained his life. It’s his soul that’s been bleeding for a long time and needs to be healed more than his physical form. He is fed up of life but what I like about him is that **he tries**. He tries his best and stands stronger after each pain. Even when his only goal is to prove his mater, pater, a dead sister and the whole Sparta that he survived and became a great man; despite them not wanting him so. **_Oh, poor thing… Nothing kills you like your brainwashed mind. You are loved by your family._**

I can sense the general is coming this way. I watch as my other angel friends hover above their humans; doing them the same exact thing I do for Alexios –proving protection till death. Deimos turns his head towards the road. I know he’s heard the sound of hooves approaching this way.

The ground will be painted red soon. An angel of death comes near just in time; ready to take the lives of those who are doomed to perish.

Deimos doesn’t hesitate. Stretching the string of his wooden bow, he aims to the first of the five armored soldiers coming into his sight. Seconds later, he lets the string go. The arrow flies into the air and finds its place in the middle of soldier’s brows. He falls.

Panicked and shocked, the other four jump off the horses. Deimos moves forward and draws his sword. The Cult made sure that he was a master swordsman before calling him _Champion_. So it won’t be much of a fight for him.

A soldier shouts and charges towards Deimos. He’s quick to sidestep and avoid the attack. With one mighty blow, the sword of Damokles slices through soldier’s armor and sends him to the ground. The angel of death takes hold of the first soul and his guardian angel leaves the place.

Two other soldiers swing their weapons. With a quick twirl of his steel, my human strikes down the first; a deep cut on the neck and the dark blood immediately starts jetting from the wound and onto his cuirass. He then successfully blocks the blow of the other man.

Me and my other friends watch; as humans cross swords and spill each other’s blood. **“ _This is not the world they were supposed to make.”_** I say and my angel friends sadly nod in agreement.

The clang of metal on metal fills the air. Both men dripping sweat and panting; lost in the heat of the fight.

The soldier raises his mace once more. Deimos swiftly moves to the opposite side and the mace crashes into the bare ground. A moment of hesitation and he meets the fate of the three dead soldiers by the hands of Cult’s champion.

Four men have fallen. The angel of death has their souls.

“You!! The dog of Kosmos! This will be your last day on earth.” The general shouts angrily before leaping in for an assault.

“That day will never come!” Deimos retorts before charging towards the general with fury burning in his eyes.

Swing after swing and blow after blow; both looking for an opening to cut through. They keep sparing and though this one is a bit challenging for my human, I can see he’s enjoying the thrill of it.

The man swishes his blade vertically which comes close enough to whip a breeze across Deimos’ exposed neck. The other soldier joins the fight; dashing at him with a spear to save his master. Deimos momentarily catches the sight of him and quickly distances himself from the general. Turning, he lands a powerful solid punch to the soldier’s jaw. He falls; mouth bloody and jaw broke, gasping for a breath. With a mighty roar, Deimos throws his sword at the general. It splits the armor open and hits his ribcage; right to the heart.

The champion glances over his surroundings. No one’s standing. With a cocky stride, he moves towards the general’s dead body. He is going to collect a proof to show the cultists. He twists the blade and pulls it free from the flesh. He decapitates him with one final mighty blow.

I watch as he holds up the bloody head and examines it closely. I can hear his thoughts. ‘Is this what we all get in the end?’ he thinks.

I notice the angel of death has the reigns of five souls. But the group of men were six. All by sudden I look back and find the last soldier still alive. Badly injured but a dagger is in his hand; aimed to be thrown at my human. With the last bit of his strength, he throws the dagger at him before passing away; it will hit the base of Deimos’ neck. An inevitable death for my human.

_No, he must not die._

_This cannot happen._

_Not now. He’s got plenty of days yet to live. No matter how many times death comes nigh to him; He’s supposed to meet his sister, his mother on top of the mountain he was once thrown off. They will reunite and then it’ll be up to him to pacify and live or choose to fight and die. He can still live_. He deserves a redemption, I believe.

The dagger is coming closer and closer and he is completely unaware of it.

_It’s not my duty to interfere at all. It’s not his day to say goodbye to his mortal body either._

_What should I do?!_

**_I must protect him at all costs. This is my duty._ **

I can see my angel friend moving closer to stop me; too late, I don’t care. With the only option left for me, I extend my hand and stop the dagger before finding its place on Deimos’ bare neck. The dagger that was supposed to bring death to my human falls down and a flash of bright light engulfs the ground my silhouette is hovering above.

The vision goes white for me as I lose my consciousness for a mere moment.

When I open my eyes, the first thing I see is my human staring down at me with wide eyes. His skin paled; he looks terrified.

 _Why??_ I look around. My angel friend is gone. I cannot see her or the others. _What happened to me?_

I feel something is attached to me. I don’t feel light as I used to feel. I look down at myself and only then I realize what has happened to me.

My immortal form, my silhouette, has been replaced with a mortal body; made up of flesh, blood and bones. God did warn us about interfering. _Alas!_ I did not listen. I had no other choice.

“Who are you?!”

I hear Deimos talking. I slowly lift my head; only to meet his gaze again. He looks scared, no matter how much he tries to cover it, I’ve been with him since he was born. I know that he is scared.

“Do I stutter?! I asked who are you!” he repeats the question again, slowly losing his patience.

I feel my chest is burning; instinctively my mouth falls open as I gasp for some air. I inhale and exhale several times. _That… that must be how they breath._

And I feel my eyes are dry, again, instinctively I shut my eyes close; then I blink several times to avoid the dryness. _I need to do this often…_

Deimos tilts his head a bit. He bends his knees and lowers his body. Now our heads are at a same level. He narrows his eyes and I remember his question. _What do I say him?_

I open my mouth but the words don’t come out of it. My name cannot be pronounced. _As if I know how to speak and form words using my mouth, tongue and teeth while exhaling…_

He rises. His eyes never leaving mine. Now less scared, he starts to walk around me, keeping me in a circle. I give him every right. I too would’ve been horrified as well if I were to find a strange girl suddenly appear behind my back out of nowhere.

 _A.. a girl?_ I look down at myself. My new form… this feminine body is naked. Except for my long white hair covering the breasts, I have no clothes on. Again, I feel another strange feeling as I carefully wrap my arms around me; curling to myself. _This must be what humans feel when they are ashamed._

I look up to him. No, there isn’t a pleasure course running through his veins at the moment but his terrified expression is somehow replaced with curiosity.

Catching my body language, he moves to one of the corpses and pulls the cape free of the armor. Hopefully, it is clean and not stained with blood.

“Can you talk?” he queries before gently placing the blue cape on my shoulders.

My pale hands grasp the cape and with watchful eyes, I see how my fingers curl around the fabric and draw it all around my petite form. _Contracting several muscles?_ It’s amazing how the human body works!

My attention returns to the man standing in front of me -the man I used to protect. **_Will he protect me now that I’m vulnerable?_**

He frowns. “Can you walk?” he asks with that serious tone of his since there came no answer from me to his previous question.

Walking requires balance and I might stumble and fall if I stand up. Slightly I move my head to right and left; gesturing a head shake which I know it’s a _No_ among the humans.

I am unable to hear his thoughts like I used to hear but I see him thinking for a moment before moving closer to me. Placing one arm around my back and the other arm around the bend in my knees; he easily lifts me up in a bridal style.

The sudden shift of weight forces me to tug at the small chain on the collar of his armor. And though I can feel it startles him deep inside but he says nothing and calmly keeps walking into the wood ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Bearfacewean, who wrote that work of art which stayed in my head since the day I read it and eventually, inspired me to write something alike. Thank you so much dear!  
> the link to her amazing fic is on the notes.


End file.
